rainbowcupcakesfandomcom_ro-20200213-history
User blog:RainbowCupcakes/My stuff with Frozen
Look. I like some stuff from Frozen (characters, songs, designs, voices etc.), but the stuffies that annoy me the most are the transcript and HOW THE HECK THIS MOVIE IS OVERPRAISED even if I don't find anything really special in it. *Most of the characters' personalities are fine, but honestly, the way how Elsa is characterized is just horrible. I mean, I like her, she's so beautiful, her voice is amazing, but the most of the movie (except early beginning, most of the coronation part till she shows her powers to everyone and ending) just shows her overly vulnerable (like she doesn't have any protection despite she has ice powers) and only because her voice actress played Elphaba, that doesn't mean she IS the icy version of her. I would love Frozen if Elsa was a confident, totally under control with her powers (or at least 95 percents like Cobby) gal and she wouldn't hit (though accidentally) her own sister TWICE. *Also, the way how her parents responded after the "accident" is awful. Yes, locking your eight years old daughter into a room for 13 years in order to control her powers and hypnotizing her with cheesy like "Conceal don't feel" (ONLY PARROTS CONCEAL! Sorry Paco...) phrases is horror. (Now I wonder if Elsa was allowed to go to the bathroom, or to eat) The answer was always in front of them, but they vehemently ignored it. It was LOVE. In translation, if the King and Queen would give Elsa the feeling her powers aren't big deal and make her comfortable with them, controlling cyrokinesis wouldn't be a really big problem and she'd master them in a short time (same with Cobby. His parents give him freedom of comfort cause Allison trusted in his self-control demeanor and Barney didn't cared at all - see above). But they did otherwise. However, between the people who appear to care about her, the only person who really did so was Anna. During the time Elsa was closed in her room, Anna was just asking her to go outside to build a snowman, bringing the ol' good time back. But no one cared for her... (And Elsa never opened the door to join her, even if her parents couldn't see her. But they could as ghosts. Just sayin'.) *Man, these guys have a serious problem with doors. The word "door" appear in almost all the songs and is associated like something that hides. Same with the gloves. *Naming the main villain upon the author of the fairy tale Frozen is "loosely based", Hans Christian Andersen, is DISRESPECTFUL. Besides, all the movie is mocking his masterpiece, as erasing most of the characters in "The Snow Queen", turning Gerda and Kai into minor characters, and poof, The Snow Queen is sister to the new Gerda. This is NOT what Andersen wanted or meant. Of course, if the producers find it hard to do The Snow Queen, a teenager princess with ice powers who took Kai only due to her loneliness would seem legit to me. *WHY DID THEY KILL THE KING AND THE QUEEN?!?! I find their passing pointless and that scene was just made to add more drama in the movie (like it wasn't enough). Seriously, Elsa the Snow Princess could also work (see above). And poor Iduna had only one quote in the whole movie. And the idiots changed her name in OUAT... *There weren't truly funny scenes, and trust me, I can be easily amused. Excepting the part Anna and Kristoff met Olaf, the shop scene, the parts with the "love experts" and some of the parts featuring the trolls, there was no fun. *I believe Frozen was made only for making Disney richer, as the message is just a façade of the real purpose. And here comes the theory: After Tangled wasn't as so successful as Pixar's Toy Story 3, which was the most high-grossing animation movie prior to the release of Frozen (both Tangled and Toy Story 3 released in the same year), Disney revived the eternal dilemma of The Snow Queen idea and put the directors of Tangled to do the movie. Probably by bribing them... Disney've done this only for revenging on Pixar for making a more high-grossing movie than The Lion King. *In this movie, men are highly insulted and discriminated. The story tolds the audience a princess doesn't need a prince to be saved. (This is weird. Elsa told Anna "she couldn't marry a man she just met". DISNEY TOOK ABOUT 80 YEARS TO REALIZE THAT. In most movies with princesses, they end up marring the prince who saved them, even if they didn't even know his name.) But that doesn't mean all males are evil. And poor Kristoff did nothing like some villain do, he actually was a hero (not really, but at least he was some sidekick)! This is because all the villains in the movie are males (I don't think Marshmallow has a gender, but he's kinda using "he/him/his" pronouns). The only guys who weren't that badly threated are Olaf (even though some people find him annoying), Sven and Agnarr (well duh, he was "short" on screen, if you know what I'm refering to) *I just saw something horrible on the Wikipedia page of The Snow Queen. After the "External links" caption, there are three collection templates. The third... O__O. They did it. They had guts to associate Andersen's masterpiece with... that movie. WHY?!?!!? *A woman in Japan divorced her husband JUST because he didn't like Frozen as much as she did! Can you believe that?! *I found out a really cool song (which was taken from the original movie) called Life's Too Short. Instead of featuring this, they featured a reprise of FTFTIF. Seriously? I liked the song. And I'm really mad because of this. *Seriously, I'M REALLY MAD ON DISNEY FOR THIS. I will never forgive the directors for wasting Elsa and Hans and making them act like idiots! Seriously, Tangled was awesome! How could they be so crazy to make this eternal goof! Disney should be teaching children about the good in people and that broken people can be fixed! That they can fix each other with love and stuff! AND NOT ABOUT "FEMINISM" AND HOW GIRLS DON'T NEED PRINCES AND THAT GUYS CANNOT BE TRUSTED AND THAT THEY ARE ALL TREACHEROUS IDIOTS, BETRAYERS, LIARS AND RUDE MEANIES ANYWAY! Everybody should have a chance of true love and I don't mean family-love, family doesn't have a choice but loving each other, they can't get rid of each other. True love is when people choose to love you and to be with you. It would've been OK to put such a twist and everything in this movie if it had anything to do with the actual story of the Ice Queen. Frozen hasn't got too much to do with that story anyway. In the original tale, the story is about the Ice Queen, living in her ice palace. She had a magical mirror, but a creature (a troll?) broke the mirror into pieces. They were spread through the land and hit people, froze some people's hearts and other's heads. One boy, Kai had both his heart and his head frozen. He was then kept by the Ice Queen in her palace so he would complete an endless puzzle for her. Gerda, Kai's sister/best friend went off to search for him and to bring him back. She found him but he had still his frozen head and heart (Wow it's a long time since I last saw that movie about the original story... I think). But she had a necklace or something which was the solution to the endless puzzle (was the necklace an infinity symbol? That sidewards 8, y'know) and broke the curse of the Ice Queen and she became a beautiful fairy and the boy was good again and blah blah happy ending for everyone. That was one of my favorite stories ever. How could they mess it up like that? So, if they wanted to have at least the concept of the original tale, they would have had them fix each other, bad people, broken people. It should be about how everyone has good inside them, even villains, and that every curse can be broken and aarg... How could they mess it up like that... The original is about pretty much exactly the opposite of what Frozen was about. The love between siblings, frozen hearts and heads and the snow and ice are pretty much the only elements that they have in common. *I don't see Elsa as the Ice Queen. Despite she has ice powers and is a queen. Wow, that doesn't make her any more an Ice Queen than Loki. However, if Zootopia turns out to be awesome, I'll probably change my mind about Disney. But till then, General Skarr's gonna have an eye on the studios' activity. Cause he's got an eye, like a hawk with one eye. He sees things. And Martha and Mabel are gonna help me too with the Burned transcript (thankha yach galz). Also, everyone in Burned is revolted how they're threated (Eleanor said she'll literally die if her fate in so-called "Frozen remake" transcript isn't changed. And yeah, she's going to sue the whole Frozen cast -except the voice actors- for "irremediable traumas for life".), even Elsa and Anna (Wait, WHAT?!!?) said this movie has something wrong. (I talked to them... In a dream.) I'm working at an alternative version of Frozen, in which Elsa is one I find perfectly (confident and with more "good-deeds", and never hurting Anna), the King and Queen never died (in the worst case -for making Elsa a queen- abdicated together) and Hans wasn't really a villain. He's pretty misunderstood because most of the Southern Isles royality are regarded as despots (This is true. His dad killed some of his staff only for some clothes which he couldn't fit in. And he's the only in his family who believes their actions are wrong. That's why his brothers acted as he was invisible.) and he tries to be some outcast. The villains here are his family who invades Arendelle and Frostyna, Elsa's powers rival. Or better! Hans and Anna broke up when they were about to kiss because: *He'd asked her what's her favorite and she says exactly toy, food etc. which he hates. And vice-versa. *He admits he's an anarchist due to being rejected by his family, and Anna can't stand anarchists. And he ends up with Elsa in the end! (And now if I'm thinking better I ship Helsa) Or he acts like a good guy till the end when he's arrested by The Southern Isles Police for evil deeds made in past. How awesome it'd be! Categorie:Postări pe blog